Switching Places
by cupcakes-20
Summary: In this story you will find: 1)A very confused Harry Potter 2) Complete chaos 3) Many dances & 4) Two best friends switching places! What will be revealed when Harry and Hermione switch bodies? Read to find out: pg13 for some bad language crude humor


Disclaimers note: These characters do not belong to me, but to my idol J.K.Rowling. The only characters that belong to me are the few that I have made up, I also own the plot.

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

INTRO:

It was Hermione Granger's 6th year at Hogwarts, and boy was she excited. She had went out the weekend before and bought a whole new wardrobe just to be in-style on the weekends at Hogwarts,for dates,and so forth.

This year Hermione would be a prefect, and that also helped with the concept of being excited, she could hardly sit still while reading the letter saying that she was going to be a prefect. Ginny was going to be the other prefect, which just added to the excitement.

Rachel, Mandy, and Trisha were all of her best friends, other than Ginny, Harry and Ron. Rachel and Hermione, had met in her fourth year, and soon became friends, they had a lot in common. They both liked to sit and read for meaningless hours until there eyes became red and puffy from sitting there and staring at the words too long, they both had the same bushy brown hair and caramel eyes, but they had finally learned how to use a hair straightening spell so now it was more like satin-like brown hair. They also liked to gossip and shop together, as did Mandy. Mandy might of liked to gossip and shop, but she was not the reading type.

Mandy on the other hand, was rather bad at keeping up her grades, she wasn't stupid, she just didn't try; she was too consumed in making her puffball of blond hair cooperate to realize that she was practically failing Transfiguration. The last time she tried to turn a rat into a shoe, the shoe began walking away, squeaking like someone had just stepped on it. Hermione and Trisha seemed to think it was pretty damn funny, considering that they pretty much peed themselves from laughing, but Mandy didn't.

Trisha was a mixture of them all, she was failing Transfiguration, yet loved to read, shop, and gossip. But what she enjoyed most was talking for endless hours with Hermione about their crush that they had had for the past three years.

In their eyes Ron was the highlight of their lives, he was the reason why Hermione lived, she had no idea what she would do without him there to crack jokes all of the time, lightening the conversation at the most tense of times. But yet sometimes, she wished that he would fall off of a cliff and shut the hell up. On occasions he would tend to drift off of the conversation and begin to pick on her, and that ticked her off more than anything.

Trisha liked Ron a lot, but she had no where near the amount of love for him that Hermione did. She had always known that Hermione liked him, but she never really wanted to believe it. Trisha always thought that she and Ron would be perfect for each other, they both were very light hearted and humorous. They both shared the same hair color, height, and eye color. But one day it hit her,...Hermione liked Ron, and obviously Ron liked her back. He just would not admit it, but she knew it never less

Hermione sat on the maroon seats of the Hogwarts Express next to Ginny to whom she was talking to.

" Oh! I just cannot wait to get back to school," Hermione said smiling up at the ceiling

" Yeah me too," Ginny replied

" So, what do you think it'll be like planning all of the balls and dances together?" she asked her friend

" It will be really cool. I mean you and I have good ideas when we are working by ourselves, imagine what you can get out of two good ideas compacted into one," she said giggling at the thought of how fun it would be when they did get to work on something together

" Yeah, exactly," Hermione replied " I wonder where Mandy Trish, and Ray are?"

" I donno, they're probably buying out the whole lunch cart," Ginny said as she and Hermione both started to laugh

Just then Rachel,Mandy, and Trisha appeared in the door way with their arms full of chocolate frogs, Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans, and boxes of 24 Hour Gum. When Hermione and Ginny caught sight of this they took one quick glance at each other then back at the three girls and burst out laughing.

" What's so funny?" Rachel asked as a baffled look crossed her face

" Yeah, is there something on my face," Trisha said as she through down her candy and searched through her purse for her mirror

" I don't get it, why are you two laughing so hard?" Mandy asked sounding even more confused then the other two

" Oh, it...it's nothing, we were just saying that you were probably out there buying out the lunch cart, and then you came in here with your arms full of candy," Hermione said waving her hand in the air as if to say "no biggy"

" Oh, I see, well, I guess that would be pretty funny. Hey Mione have you seen the boys yet?" Trisha asked smiling mischievously at Hermione

" No, actually I haven't, have you?" she asked obviously not catching Trisha's lame joke

" No, I haven't either, I wonder what they're up to," she replied as she rolled her eyes in disgust, those boys were always screwing something up

" Personally I don't really want to find out," Rachel said as she sat down across from Ginny and passed out chocolate frogs to every one

" Yeah, me either, oh my god! What if they are planning to like glue our butts to the seat," Mandy said as she looked over at Rachel with a look that seemed to say " oh my freaking god"

" Uh, news flash Mandy, we are already sitting down, and oh! another news flash: we can get up," Ginny said sarcastically as she stood up and clapped her hand over her face " Oh, no I'm stuck to the seat,"

" Oh, shut up, just because your smarter than me and your younger than me, doesn't mean you can pick on me," she replied laughing at Ginny's sarcasm

In the next hour the five teenage girls had eaten all of the candy, and had discussed who each of them liked. And it turned out that Rachel liked Ron too, and for some reason that made Hermione very very angry. Ron may have gotten on her nerves a lot but she liked him and knew him a lot better than any of those girls, (making an exception to Ginny), did.

But Hermione just let it blow off, the first time that Ron said something the least bit cruel to Rachel, she would instantly hate him.

Some time passed, the girls had finished all of the candy and they had nothing left to talk about so Hermione pulled out her Diary from her purse and began to write:

_**On the train**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Right now I am being squeezed in between Trisha and Ginny so you'll have to excuse my horrid hand writing. Well, anyway, so,I am on the train that will take me to my favorite vacation spot,...if you could call learning how to prevent yourself from deadly trolls and twenty foot spiders a vacation. But I really don't care, I am blissfully happy right now, I found out two weeks ago that I was excepted as one of the Gryffindor prefects and even since, I seem to have been extremely happy. **_

_**I am almost positive that if I do a good job at being a prefect this year, that I will be the Head Girl next year, or at least I hope so. But if I don't then I think Ginny should be, I mean she is very responsible, and is very very smart, so I cannot find one good reason why she shouldn't become the Head Girl sometime.**_

_**Oh my god! Do you know what I found out? Well of course you don't your a diary, duh! Well, anyway, I found out that Rachel likes Ron ( Grrr!) and Mandy and Ginny like Harry...Harry! They like our best friend...oh wait a minute, so do I except I like Ron, not Harry. Well, I guess there's nothing wrong with liking him but still,he is Harry, ugh, I just don't see how they could like him. Oh crap the train is stopping I better go, don't want to be late for the feast. WAL ( write again later )**_

_**Hermione **_

A/N: well tell me what you think, tell me if you think I should pitch it or update it. Please Review! thanks again

cupcakes

_**Ps. I know that Ginny and Hermione are both prefects and I did that on purpose, don't worry everything will come together in the end!Please review!**_


End file.
